Kuroko (A Certain Magical Index)
How Kuroko joined the Tourney uroko is a first grader from Tokiwadai Middle School. A year before she entered the prestigious school, Kuroko joined Judgment, a special public committee group whose duty is to maintain peace and order in Academy City. The first major case she handled (along with Uiharu Kazari and Konori Mii) was the arrest of a bank robber who can use the esper ability Equal Speed. Despite her young age, she stood up to the much older esper and was beaten up in the process, although a particular bolt of lightning saved her from imminent danger. In the April of the current year of timeline, Kuroko enrolls into Tokiwadai Middle School. She later falls in love with her, calling her "Onee-sama" (big sister), and then forces her way into her dorm, evicting Mikoto's roommate. The both of them later get punished for this act, but Kuroko stays as her roommate regardless. On patrol, Kuroko spots a crashed Wolfen outside Tokiwadai Middle School. Its occupant was identified as Panther Caroso. How to unlock *Defeat 200 Fighting Alloys in Endless Brawl with Mikoto. *Play 273 matches For both methods, you must fight Kuroko at Oowarai Beach. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her, wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her for 200 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kuroko, wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Mikoto's best friend, the level-4 esper, Kuroko Shirai!" She will be seen left of Bo' Rai Cho, below Weather Report and above Manjimaru. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Cuts her darts past one another. After the announcer calls her name Teleports towards the camera and throws her darts saying "It looks like today isn't your day." Special Moves Steel Darts (Neutral) Kuroko throws her darts that home in on her opponent. Teleport Arts (Side) Kuroko warps forward and give an elbow punch. Passionate Kiss (Up) Kuroko warps upwards and throws a pair of fans down onto the opponent. Sexy Teleport (Down) Kuroko jumps at the opponent double knee kicking her opponent. Steel Phalanx (Hyper Smash) Kuroko whips a belt full of darts and they home in on the opponent. If they all hit, the opponent is blow upwards, then Kuroko warps after and double kicks him/her. Justice Enforcer (Final Smash) Kuroko warps at her opponent to attack him/her. If she hits, she takes him/her into a hallway and runs forward while using windows to cut at pillars. From above, the opponent looks below in horror then is blasted into the sky by the tremor. Victory Animations #Kuroko puts her right hand to her chest and says "How obvious of a result." #Kuroko puts her left hand behind her head and says "I can take you on anytime." #Kuroko goes onto her communicator and says "This is Kuroko Shirai, I've captured one of the criminals." On-Screen Appearance Kuroko warps to her starting point and says "You can't just beat up another student without authorization." Trivia *Kuroko's rival is the panther member of Star Wolf, Panther Caroso. *Kuroko Shirai shares her English voice actress with Sasami Iwakura. *Kuroko Shirai shares her French voice actress with Nidoqueen, Philip "Phil" DeVille and Boots. *Kuroko Shirai shares her German voice actress with Chizuru Aizawa and May. *Kuroko Shirai shares her Arabic voice actress with Joshu Kasei and Armaldo. *Kuroko Shirai shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Mikoto Suou. Category:A Certain Magical Index characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters